


Silent Night

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: Countdown To Christmas [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, M/M, So much angst, They're okay though, We're sorry, is that a spoiler?, they fight a lot today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets a call that he needs to leave on a business trip over Christmas vacation, things between Louis and himself get heated. And not in a nice way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE SORRY FOR THE ANGST (It was my idea, not Nikki's. Don't blame my baby x)  
> Okay, carry on now.

Harry was devastated. Actually, that's an understatement. Harry was absolutely heartbroken and depressed at the moment. He had just gotten a call from his boss, his stupid fucking boss who wanted him to leave before _Christmas Eve_. It was ridiculous, and he Harry could he would tell the man that himself along with some other profanity. But this job was the source of income for himself and Louis so he just muttered our an agreement. He was praying that it would then out that he won't have to go away. He wants to be with Louis, his soulmate and his baby. He loves spending Christmas and the thought of being away from him is horrific. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Louis was drinking some evening tea. He silently walked over to Louis, bottom lip wobbling, and hugged him.

Louis immediately wrapped Harry up in a tight hug, noticing how the boy's lip was wobbling and instantly Louis grew concerned. "Honey, baby. Harry, look at me." He murmured into his ear, cupping Harry's face in his hands and looking into his sad green eyes. It was 2 days before Christmas Eve and Harry shouldn't be upset. This was a festive, happy time and after their fight yesterday, Louis couldn't deal with more drama. "Who were you just on the phone with? what happened?" Louis asked, pressing his body tightly to Harry's so his taller boyfriend could feel some comfort.

Harry hiccuped sadly, tears springing to his eyes almost immediately after Louis had touched his face. He can't leave Louis, it's not fair. This would also mean he's leaving Louis on his birthday. At that thought he began to cry, burying his face into Louis' neck, hiding away there. "You're going to get mad at me when I tell you..." He managed to choke out, holding Louis' body tightly against his own, focusing on the warmth of his boyfriend which was always something that managed to calm Harry and provide him with a sense of security. He sniffled before continuing. "M— My boss... Lou, he wants me to go out of town for _Christmas Eve_. How fucking cruel is that?" He whimpered pathetically.

"No. Are you serious? You can't go. Harry, no! There's still so much to do before Christmas Eve. You can't leave. We only have two days before Christmas Eve. You.. No! Don't leave me." He whimpered, feeling his headache approaching because of the stress. What would they do? Why would his boss do that? He just wanted to spend the holidays with Harry. And the party, oh gosh. What would they do about the party?! Louis couldn't do it himself and that would just be depressing. Poor little pathetic Louis, having to host a party all alone. "Are you really going?" He huffed, not mad at Harry but more so his boss.

Harry wiped his eyes and sighed, his hands shaking a bit because he was that upset. He shrugged, on the verge of crying again. He couldn't stand being away from Louis especially during the holidays. "I... I don't know. I don't find out until tomorrow morning." He huffed. He looked up at Louis, sharing a broken expression with his boyfriend. "I am going to do everything in my power not to go, alright? And until then I'm going to help as much as possible to get the party ready. Don't worry, it'll all work out. It's us baby, we can get through this, yeah? We can make it." Harry tried to reassure but he was also trying hard to convince himself of that.

Louis shook his head. "You don't believe that. I know you don't. I can see it on your face. Fuck, this is unfair. Harry, this is supposed to be your vacation! Are you not going to call him back and say no?" He huffed, getting mad at his boss. "I'll fucking call if you're not man enough to." He said spitefully, knowing inside that it was harsh but questioning Harry's manhood made him more angry than anything else and hopefully more willing to call his boss and say he wasn't leaving. Louis stood in his signature pose, arms across his chest and hip cocked to the side. Louis meant business right now.

Harry moved away from Louis after hearing that, face all blotchy from crying and his bottom lip still trembling a little. He has no idea why Louis is yelling at him, as if Harry wants this to happen. He sniffled and looked away, crossing his arms over himself. "Why the hell are you getting mad at _me_? I— I haven't done anything. I didn't tell my boss to give me a job to do on Christmas Eve. He's the one who fucking ordered it and if I say no, I'll be fired with no change of finding another job until after the holidays." He replied. Gosh, he doesn't want to fight. He hates it more than anything but now Louis pretty much hates him. He won't yell back though, he doesn't want to raise his voice at the love of his life. That's something Harry always feels uncomfortable doing no matter what the situation is. "I'm trying, okay? I don't want to go just as much as you don't want me to...." He sighed, meeting Louis' eyes with a sad expression.

Louis froze on the spot when Harry cursed at him. They fought and cursed before but this is the first time Harry had actually ever cursed at Louis. He was stunned and upset beyond belief but he refused to cry in front of Harry. He hated doing it so much, and it felt like their holidays were going to shit. "Clearly you aren't trying hard enough to then. It's not like we're doing horribly. We're way past well off. Nice to know you're choosing your job over celebrating the holidays and your boyfriend's birthday. You may as well just leave now then." Louis hissed before he stormed down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He put his back to the door and slid down, knees taut to his chest with arms around to keep them secure. He took a few deep breaths before finally giving up and letting the tears out.

Harry allowed his own tears to fall as he went upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to leave but clearly Louis didn't want him here anymore. This was all Harry's fault, he's the one who always fucks up and causes stress in their relationship. He will never be good enough, he's not sure why Louis is even with someone as terrible as him, a person who causes so much drama. He wishes he could be better but in the end he'll always manage to turn out to be the worst husband imaginable. Right now Louis was crying and it was because of him. He curled up on the bed, closing his eyes even though that did nothing to prevent tears from slipping.

Louis heard Harry go to their bedroom and he knew his boyfriend was crying too. Why the fuck was Louis so difficult all the time? Why did Harry put up with him? Those thoughts were stuck in Louis's brain and driving him insane. He wondered when Harry would leave, if he would leave early or not. Would he say goodbye? Would he leave Louis a note instead? Why did he have to do this? Why didn't Harry just quit his job anyway? He was always saying he hated it and now it's just tearing them apart. Both separated in their home with tears falling from their eyes.

Harry was so frustrated, it's like he was a robot, standing up and getting all of his things together. He threw clothes into a suitcase without even caring what went inside, crying softly and loathing himself as a boyfriend while he did this. Louis had told him to leave, he didn't even want Harry here anymore and that hurt but he would give Louis what he wants. He got some toiletries, tossed those into the suitcase as well. When mostly everything was packed Harry zipped up the suitcase before padding down the hall, to the bathroom where Louis was. "I— I guess I'm leaving now, then..." He muttered, clearly choked up with every word he mumbled out. "I'm sorry for everything Louis. I'm sorry, I'll try to be good enough for you." Harry whispered against the door, resting his forehead against it and cried softly. "You want me to leave so I'll go. But I'm going to miss you more than anything..." He sadly said, feeling as if fifty pound weights were just tied around his heart.

Louis's heart dropped in his chest, he didn't want Harry to leave one bit but he was speechless. His tears were falling faster than ever, hands covering his mouth so Harry wouldn't hear a sob even come from the other side of the bathroom door. Louis was wrecked up inside knowing that Harry wasn't just saying that and he was actually getting ready to leave. His heart longed to be held by the younger boy but Louis was being stubborn and Harry was being a dick. If they didn't have their space, it would make things worse but Louis didn't even know how long Harry would be gone. Not like they would talk much over the time Harry would be gone anyway. They never did because Harry would always be busy. Now it would just be worse. He waited until he heard Harry sigh and walk down the hall then out the door before he let out heart wrenching sobs. He kicked everything his legs reached and his fists smashed into whatever they could out of this temper tantrum he was throwing for himself.

Harry winced to himself whenever he heard little thumps coming from the bathroom where Louis was. He could help, but he's done enough already. He's already the reason why Louis is this way, so upset. They needed space because if he went into that bathroom he probably would end up only making things ten times worse. So Harry wrote a note. 'I'll be home soon. I love you, don't ever doubt that. I'm sorry, you deserve a lot better than me. I hope we can work this out because I don't want to lose you. Love, Harry .xx' the note read. He stuck it over the cabinet that had mugs on the inside, because he knows Louis will be getting tea at some point. He sighed, continuing to cry silently to himself as he packed his suitcase into his car, and drove away. His heart broke with every mile. Harry ended up staying that night at a hotel, lonely, just curled up in bed wishing he had Louis here and sobbed. He didn't even eat or shower, nothing. He felt like he has ruined everything. He barely got a wink of sleep but whenever he did become conscious again, it was because his phone rang, a call from his boss who told him he needed to get on a plane within two hours and fly over to his office in London right now.

It was 5 in the morning and Louis was still awake, eyes burning with desire for sleep and body aching in down right exhaustion. He was in his sleep pants and one of Harry's long sleeved knit shirts. The smell of it was probably the only thing keeping him sane right now. He walked to the kitchen, opening the cupboard to get a mug for some tea when he seen Harry's note. He read it over and instantly started bawling his eyes out once again. He missed Harry more than anything and they didn't even get to say goodbye. What if something happened to him and Louis's last words to him were him saying for Harry to leave? Louis couldn't, no, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. He ran to his cellphone, picking it up and dialing Harry's number frantically in hopes he would pick up. Two times he didn't get an answer and he was nearly about to give up when he tried one last time. His heart was racing and tears clouded his vision over incredibly.

Harry dragged himself out of bed, eyes puffy from all the crying he had done and suffering from a serious migraine. He changed into some decent yet comfortable clothing to wear on the plane then tugged his luggage out of the hotel room and into his car. He checked out, and within a half an hour there Harry was, inside the airport with a ticket in his hand, waiting in line to board the plane. He pulled out his phone with a sigh to check the time and when he did so, he ended up just staring at his wallpaper. A photo or him and his boyfriend, where Harry was smiling into Louis' cheek, their arms wrapped around each other. It was one of his favorites. He remembers taking it on a lazy Saturday morning, they had spent that all day in bed, talking about sweet nothings and making love. It was one of the best days of Harry's lift, and Louis was definitely the best person to ever enter Harry's life. Was he really going to risk loosing someone so special and beautiful over a job? No, fuck that. Fuck this job and his boss, all he needs is Louis, and he knows it'll be okay. Pocketing his cell phone Harry tossed his ticket into the garbage and made a run for his car, hopping inside then sped in the direction of home.

Louis was heartbroken when he tried calling Harry for the third time and didn't get an answer. He screamed and threw his phone across the room, his tea long forgotten about as he went to the living room and curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his tiny body. Tears were still falling from his eyes, his heart aching in his chest. It just wasn't like Harry at all to not answer when Louis called more than twice. _He must really not care_ , Louis thought with a heavy heart. He stared blankly at the fireplace which was still going strong. He didn't sleep so he never bothered to put it out. Watching the flames flicker, orange - yellow - blue. A beautiful medley of colours growing together and becoming superior as they burned anything in their path. Louis wished he and Harry were like the flames of a fire.

Harry didn't hear or answer any of Louis' calls because he was driving. Going over the speed limit and running a red light or two which probably wasn't the best idea but he needed Louis. He had to get to his boyfriend and proclaim his undying love for the older boy. He was such an idiot for not realizing it before but Louis is all he needs. He doesn't care about his job or anything else in the world except for Louis, the most important person in his life. They could be homeless and as long as Harry still had Louis, he would be the happiness man alive. He screeched to a stop in front of their home and grabbed his phone, the first thing he noticed obviously being Louis' calls. He took a deep breath, guilt swirling around in his stomach. He tapped the button to call Louis back, holding the phone up to his ear. As Harry waited for Louis to answer he walked up to the front door and he stood there in the cold, shivering and wet from the snow that flurried around him, needing Louis to pick up. 

Louis broke out of his trance and his head snapped around when he heard the device ringing. He stared at his phone, eyes wide as a mental battle played out. Why didn't Harry pick up the first time? Or at least the last time he called? What did he want now? Should Louis answer or would it just be a serious fight? He watched as the light from the phone faded away before lighting up a second time with Harry's name on the screen. He shakily got up and picked up the phone - now with a seriously cracked screen. He slid over the answer button and put the phone to his ear. Not a word was said from Louis, he only stood there listening to what Harry would have to say.

Harry let out a shaky breath whenever Louis picked up, resting his hand against the door handle. "Louis... baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for hurting you and for leaving." He began. While he spoke Harry ever so slowly pushed down on the handle and opened the front door, being as quiet as humanly possible. "I get it now, Louis. I was so fucking blind before but now I see that you're all I will ever need. I'd give up my life for you if it meant I could get you to smile. It's all because I am deeply and unconditionally in love with you." Harry went on, talking softer now. He crept into the house, thankfully Louis' back was to him. Harry held his breath, very quietly and slowly going up to his boyfriend. Once he reached Louis, he continued to speak, resting a hand onto Louis' shoulder. "That's why I came home, sweetheart. You're more important than any job or any amount of money, and I swear I will never leave you like that again. I chose you, and I will continue to choose you for the rest of my life. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me...?" Harry asked, removing the phone from his ear.

Louis had tears spilling down his face when he turned around to see Harry. His eyes could barely believe the sight set out in front of him. He dropped his phone, not even caring that his screen surely was shattered now. He attacked Harry in a hug, arms around his boyfriend's body and burying his face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I was so rude to you. I know you didn't want to go. I was just stressed out and selfish and you didn't deserve that. Please forgive _me_." He begged, refusing to look up to see Harry's reaction but holding on to him tightly. "Please, baby. I love you so much. I didn't mean it. Just don't leave me again." Louis cried, finally looking up at his boyfriend with love and tears in his eyes.

Harry allowed his phone to fall to the ground as well with a loud clatter . He hugged Louis back, nose pressed against Louis' head and tears leaking from his eyes. He just held Louis, holding him as tight as humanly possible. "Shhhh... it's alright lovebug, I'm here. Not going anywhere." He murmured, rubbing Louis' back. They just stood there holding each other and crying. Harry had about a million emotions pumping through his body right now but overall he just felt love, and relief to be back with his soulmate. "You didn't do anything wrong babe, okay? Hush, I love you and nothing can change that." Harry mumbled, nuzzling his body close to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and stay tuned for tomorrow x


End file.
